Drinking
by G.Storm59
Summary: Kisa really gets tired of his job sometimes. In times like these, he likes to go drinking with Onodera and Yoshino. Rated T for BL and alcohol usage.


There were some days that work just pushed Kisa to a point where not even Yukina could get him to do anything. During these times, Kisa would take a break from all of Takano's shouting and that scary Yokozawa looming over his shoulder all the time and go out drinking with Mino. But these days, it seemed like Mino was always busy and/or rejecting Kisa's offer to get a beer. It made Kisa have the lingering suspicion that Mino was seeing someone.

Eventually, though, he found a new drinking buddy.

"Or buddies," Kisa thought as he found himself on the floor of Yoshino's (or Chiharu Yoshikawa as he was more formally known) house with Onodera and Yoshino himself.

Kisa had first met Yoshino (and learned his actual name) when the author had flustered into Marukawa Emerald to personally deliver a draft Tori had gotten too fed up to pick up. Yoshino had been waiting for Tori to go over corrections and had started talking to Kisa and Onodera.

He was an interesting guy and before they knew it, the three ended up as drinking buddies and soon knew everything about each other; including their not so successful relationships.

"Tori confuses me sometimes," Yoshino had complained when they had first started going over to the manga artist's house to drink instead of to a bar which was far more awkward and not as close. They were all at least on their third beer and a little over the top. "I mean, he tells me he loves me and then he gets all mad and avoids me! I just don't get it!"

"You're Hatori-san's boyfriend?" Onodera slurred. "No wonder he always looks so happy when he goes to get your manuscript!"

"You guys are so lucky to have relationships that work out," Kisa complained. They were too drunk to point out that Kisa said this same thing at least once a session. "All the guys after me just want sex. Well except Yukina maybe. But even then..."

"Tell me about it! I swear that stupid Takano is just out for sex!" Onodera rolled onto his stomach and let out a huge burp that made Yoshino laugh for some reason.

"And then there's Yuu," Yoshino continued. "That guy confuses me even more than Tori does!"

"That's why simple one-night stands are so much easier. Just get it over with!" Kisa stopped to think for a second before adding, "But you guys shouldn't follow my example at your age."

"I'm only five years younger than you Kisa! Stop thinking you're an old man or something!" Onodera flapped his arms around before burying his head into the soft carpet.

"That still surprises me..." Yoshino commented aimlessly and opened another beer.

The three were always stinking drunk when it got interesting.

"SHOJO MANGA IS THE MOST IRRITATING THING YOU COULD EVER PICK UP TO READ!" Kisa yelled, firmly into his sixth beer. "THERE'S ALWAYS THESE DAMN SPARKLES AND PLOTS THAT COULD NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!"

"But dons you sink that's whas make is fun sto read?" Yoshino giggled before letting out a small burp. "You ges sto imagine all tese fun characsers and plots and wish sey happened sto you!"

"As long as there's no..." Onodera paused to take another sip of his beer. "... Takano it's all good!"

"Just admit it; you love Takano," Kisa teased. "I've been editing shojo manga for too long and had too many relationships to know the signs."

"I hate that guy..." Onodera slurred before falling dead to the world over the top of Yoshino's couch as he had gotten up to try and use the toilet. Yoshino only giggled when Onodera barfed all over his couch.

"Weaklings," Kisa muttered as Yoshino promptly passed out right before taking another sip of beer, spilling some of his beer in the process. Kisa laughed at how someone would have to clean that beer stain off the carpet before he fell onto his side, burped, and gave in to the unconscious state of the drunk.

Yukina walked into Marukawa Shoten, wondering if he'd actually find his boyfriend where he hoped he would be. It wasn't the end of the cycle so Kisa had no reason to stay overnight at the publishing office, but Yukina couldn't think of another place his boyfriend might be.

Yukina headed into the elevator and held the doors open for a serious looking man with bluish-black hair. The man looked strangely familiar but Yukina couldn't place where he'd seen him before. He scanned the buttons for the floor he wanted before he realized he had no idea what floor his precious Kisa worked on. The man sharing the elevator with him pressed his respective button and Yukina coughed into his fist to get the man's attention.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to know what floor the Emerald publishing group is on?" The man glanced over at Yukina briefly before turning back to the elevator door.

"That's my stop. Just get off when I do."

"T-thank you sir." Yukina bowed slightly as he suddenly remembered who this man was. This was Takafumi Yokozawa; the man who had introduced him to Kisa. Yukina smiled happily at the thought before it turned into a look of worry since his boyfriend was currently missing. He hoped to any god out there that Kisa would be there when he got off the elevator.

While Yukina worried, the doors pinged open and he followed Yokozawa into a very pink room which had various papers scattered on the floor since it was the middle of the cycle. Yukina's heart fell and he almost had a panic attack when he saw Kisa wasn't there. He stood in the middle of the room, trying Kisa's cell one more time as Yokozawa walked up to a man in glasses and started arguing with him.

"Do you even have all of your manuscripts? I bet you don't!" Yokozawa shouted. The two other men in the office, besides the one in the glasses, visibly wilted as the man mentioned the manuscripts that they indeed did not have. Yukina felt out of place once Kisa's cell had once again failed to let him know where Kisa was. At this point, Yukina was passed worried since it sounded like Kisa didn't even have his manuscript in yet.

"Listen; two of our editors haven't even shown up yet and I have a feeling that I know where they are! Just tell the printers we went bankrupt and I'll go get them!" The man in glasses stood up and pulled a tall man with his tie flown over his shoulder with him. Yukina followed after them, hoping they'd lead him to his precious Kisa. As the three got in the elevator, the man in glasses turned to Yukina.

"Why are you following us?" He asked bluntly. Yukina blinked in surprise as the other man hissed, "Takano-san!"

So this was Kisa's boss. Yukina bowed to him politely.

"Sir, I just happened to overhear that you knew where two of your editors were, and one of them is Kisa-san right?" When Takano nodded, Yukina continued. "See, Kisa-san's been missing and I have no idea where he is and I'm really worried so I was hoping that you'd take me to Kisa-san."

Takano stared blankly at him and the other man coughed into his fist, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile. Yukina wondered what the man thought was so funny.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter," Takano replied. "Just means I don't have to carry both of their drunken bodies back to the office."

Yukina digested this, for once feeling a little bit angry at his Kisa. He'd been so worried and all he'd been doing was getting a drink! He could have at least texted Yukina and said so!

The elevator let the three men off at the ground floor and Yukina followed Takano and Hatori, as he found out by eavesdropping, through the streets. They entered a building not too far away from the publishing office and headed up to the third floor. Yukina briefly wondered why they weren't at a bar if they were getting a drink, and got even more confused as Hatori pulled a key out to the place.

When they opened the door, the first thing he noticed was a man sprawled on top of the couch. A rancid smell came from it and Yukina could correctly guess what he'd done once the man had gotten there. He then noticed Kisa and hurried into the room to retrieve him.

Kisa was lying on his side, so deeply asleep that he wasn't even muttering like he usually did. Yukina leaned down and shook Kisa's shoulder gently which went by completely unnoticed to Kisa. Eventually, with all failed attempts at waking him up, Yukina resorted to kissing Kisa which woke him up, even if he was sputtering in rage while doing so.

He was better off than the man on the couch, Yukina reasoned, who had received a swift smack in the head by a newspaper that Takano had found conveniently lying on a nearby table. He had woken up grouchy and yelling at Takano who simply took his hand and pulled him out the door, most likely leading him back to Emerald.

Hatori just tsked as he saw what a mess the three men had made and picked up the other man who had not been awakened and carried him off to another room. Yukina turned back to his boyfriend who was trying to go back to sleep. Yukina nudged him with his foot.

"Kisa-san, Takano wants you back at Emerald right now. Apparently he needs your manuscript." Kisa groaned and shakily stood up.

"Screw Takano-san," Kisa muttered as he let his boyfriend lead him towards his job.

Drinking, the three ukes thought to themselves, was only fun when you didn't have a boyfriend and a job hounding you when you woke up.


End file.
